Editing help
Tycoon Online WIKI is a wiki, meaning that anyone can easily edit any page, and save those changes immediately to that page. After your first edit, you will be a TycoonOnline WIKI editor! Introduction Editing most Tycoon Online WIKI pages is easy. Simply click on the "edit this page" tab at the top of a Tycoon Online WIKI page (or on a Tycoon Online WIKI: Section | section-edit link). This will bring you to a new page with a text box containing the editable text of the original page. When you are finished with an edit, you should write a short edit summary in the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes and you will see the differences between the page with your edits and the previous version of the page by pressing the "Show changes" button. If you're satisfied with what you see press the "Save page" button. Your changes will immediately be visible to all Tycoon Online WIKI users. You can also click on the "Discussion" tab to see the corresponding Tycoon Online WIKI Talk page, which contains comments about the page from other Tycoon Online WIKI users. Click on the "new section" tab to start a new section, or edit the page in the same way as an article page. You should also remember to Sign your posts on talk pages on Tycoon Online WIKI talk pages and some special-purpose Tycoon Online WIKI project pages with four tildes (~~~~), but you should not sign edits you make to regular articles. In Tycoon Online WIKI page histories the software keeps track of which user makes each change. Minor edits A check to the "minor edit" box signifies that only superficial differences exist between the version with your edit and the previous version: typo corrections, formatting and presentational changes, rearranging of text without modifying content, etc. A minor edit is a version that the editor believes requires no review and could never be the subject of a dispute. The "minor edit" option is one of several Tycoon Online WIKI Why create an account%3F#New_editing_options|options]] available only to registered users. Major edits All editors are encouraged to be bold, but there are several things that a user can do to ensure that major edits are performed smoothly. Before engaging in a major edit, a user should consider discussing proposed changes on the article discussion/talk page. During the edit, if doing so over an extended period, the tag can reduce the likelihood of an edit conflict. Once the edit has been completed, the inclusion of an will assist in documenting the changes. These steps will all help to ensure that major edits are well received by the Tycoon Online WIKI community. A major edit should be reviewed to confirm that it is consensual to all concerned editors. Therefore, any change that affects the meaning of an article is major (not minor), even if the edit is a single word. There are no necessary terms to which you have to agree when doing major edits, but the recommendations above have become best practice. If you do it your own way, the likelihood of your edits being reedited may be higher. Wiki markup The wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a Tycoon Online WIKI page; please see for details on it, and for a longer list of the possibilities of Wikitext. Links and URLs Images Only images that have been uploaded to Tycoon Online WIKI can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . |} See the Tycoon Online WIKI's image use policy as a guideline used on Tycoon Online WIKI. For further help on images, including some more versatile abilities, see the topic on Extended image syntax. Headings For a top-level heading, put it on a separate line surrounded by ' '. For example: Introduction Subheadings use ' ', ' ', and so on. Character formatting (see also: Chess symbols in Unicode) No or limited formatting—showing exactly what is being typed A few different kinds of formatting will tell the Wiki to display things as you typed them—what you see, is what you get! Invisible text (comments) It's uncommon, but on occasion acceptable, to add a hidden comment within the text of an article. The format is this: Table of contents At the current status of the wiki markup language, having at least four headers on a page triggers the table of contents (TOC) to appear in front of the first header (or after introductory sections). Putting __TOC__ anywhere forces the TOC to appear at that point (instead of just before the first header). Putting anywhere forces the TOC to disappear. See also compact TOC for alphabet and year headings. Tables There are two ways to build tables: *in special Wiki-markup (see ) *with the usual HTML elements: , , or . For the latter, and a discussion on when tables are appropriate, see Tycoon Online WIKI:When to use tables. Variables (See also ) NUMBEROFARTICLES is the number of pages in the main namespace which contain a link and are not a redirect, in other words number of articles, stubs containing a link, and disambiguation pages. CURRENTMONTHNAMEGEN is the genitive (possessive) grammatical form of the month name, as used in some languages; CURRENTMONTHNAME is the nominative (subject) form, as usually seen in English. In languages where it makes a difference, you can use constructs like to convert a word from the nominative case to some other case. For example, }} means the same as . Templates The MediaWiki software used by Tycoon Online WIKI has support for templates. This means standardized text chunks (such as boilerplate text) can be inserted into articles. For example, typing will appear as "This article is a stub. You can help Tycoon Online WIKI by expanding it." when the page is saved. See Tycoon Online WIKI:Template messages for the complete list. Other commonly used templates are: for disambiguation pages and like an article stub but for a section. There are many subject-specific stubs for example: , , and . For a complete list of stubs see Tycoon Online WIKI:WikiProject Stub sorting/Stub types. More information on editing wiki pages You may also want to learn about: Getting started * How to start a page Helpful tips * Informal tips on contributing to Tycoon Online WIKI * Editing tasks in general at the Tycoon Online WIKI:Editing FAQ * Tycoon Online WIKI:Cheatsheet * Help on editing very large articles Naming * Rename pages boldly, at Tycoon Online WIKI:How to rename (move) a page * Tycoon Online WIKI:Naming conventions for how to name articles themselves * Tycoon Online WIKI:Namespace Style and layout * Preferred layout of your article, at Guide to layout * Style conventions in the Tycoon Online WIKI:Manual of Style * An article with annotations pointing out common Tycoon Online WIKI style and layout issues, at Tycoon Online WIKI:Annotated article Tools * Tycoon Online WIKI:Text editor support See also * General policies in Tycoon Online WIKI:Policies and guidelines * If you are making an article about something that belongs to a group of objects (a city, an astronomical object, a Chinese character...) check if there is a WikiProject on the group and try to follow its directions explicitly. How to edit a page How to edit a page